


Can You Imagine?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [18]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: 1x08, Boyfriends, Cruising, Dream Vacation, I binged this series and I loved it, Implied Angst, M/M, No technical ending spoilers, This is just Ander talking about most of the people, boy/boy, no actual dialogue, the 1x08 ending fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Ander knew that summer was going to be lonely considering him and Omar only had 10 minutes today everyday.But he didn’t think that he would be this alone, and while being alone he contemplates what happened this year and what could happen someday.





	Can You Imagine?

The day was normal, normal and boring that is. 

Ander was growing lonely day by day that he couldn’t see Omar. The two of them had un officials made a deal to always meet during the only time of day his father would leave to go to the bank.

A whole ten minutes of freedom. 

But after 3 weeks of doing this, it was starting to wear Ander out. All he wanted to do was get to see his boyfriends face, and wow, boyfriend, he had one of those.

His parents didn’t care he was gay, and he had a boyfriend. He wasn’t stuck doing tennis anymore and he had a boyfriend.

This wasn’t the worst year for him. Sure, in general it wasn’t a good year for school. What with the three new students basically disrupting the whole balanced piece of the high class monarchy. But it wasn’t like he cared, he was only in the damn school because his mom was principal.

He wanted to understand their drama, the yelling and the fighting and the kicking and punching and fucking. But he just didn’t. 

Half the time he wasn’t really sure what was happening in his crowd of people, not to mention whatever happened to Martín. He was fired and then what? What the hell was that even for?!

The only thing he knew now was that his life was safe, sure, he could barely see his boyfriend. Polo and Guzmán never seemed to smile anymore and Christian seemed to constantly be in between wanting to talk and looking like he was going to cry. 

And Samuel, he wouldn’t go anywhere if he didn’t have to. And if he did it was to yell about Nado, all about how he didn’t deserve to be thrown in jail and that he didn’t do it.

Ander didn’t care either way, Marina was dead, they couldn’t bring her back. What good would it do to throw someone else in jail, Nado wasn’t the greatest of guys. It was probably him anyway. 

He knew all about what him and Marina were going to do, they were going to leave, run away. 

What a dream that would be, to go somewhere away from this hell hole. He and Omar could be free for a while, some kinda island. And they’d take a fact boat to get there. 

They’d get to do whatever they wanted, eat whatever they wanted and drink all the alcohol they could stomach! He wasn’t sure about weed but it would be worth a try in the end.

All lit up and shining, a com breeze as the ocean surrounded them. Nothing but water and the smell of sea salt, a margarita maybe?

They could go in a hot tub, had Omar ever been in one before? 

It would be a once in a lifetime experience to get to show him everything there was to living the high life. 

But his parents couldn’t afford that, he goes to a fancy school, but his mother principal salary can’t afford that. The only time he’s ever even been on a boat was with Guzmán’s family invited him on their yacht that one time. 

Even thinking about Omar’s family owning their own bot could send him into a fit of laughter. But what would happen to their shop, and his father would never in a million years allow that to happen.

So he would have to wait for Omar to get enough money to move out, and they would have to build up a stable balance and even if it takes forever. 

They were going to get to travel, to leave, and be free from everyone. Soaring through the seas on the cruise of a life.


End file.
